


Call Me Daddy

by NaughtyNeganJDM



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Smut, Step-parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyNeganJDM/pseuds/NaughtyNeganJDM
Summary: The reader has a hard time getting used to her mother getting married to Negan after the reader spent most of her high school years crushing on Negan. When her mother leaves them alone to leave on a business trip after graduation, the reader finds herself in a tough situation where she is eager to get to have him in the ways that she always dreamt.
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead) & You, Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s), Negan (Walking Dead)/You
Comments: 14
Kudos: 97





	Call Me Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a request I received a VERY long time ago. I know I suck and I have so many requests, but sometimes the stories get my full attention and I forget about the requests that I started. This was a story I actually LAST worked on in February of last year. So this tells you how long I've had this just sitting there unfinished. The request was clearly a one shot where the reader had relations with her step father who was Negan, so if that's not your kind of thing, please don't read this. To those that request stories from me, I'm so sorry it takes so long sometimes.

Sitting at the table in your kitchen, you pushed at the cereal that was in your bowl and let out a long sigh. The last few months had been ridiculously hard for you in ways that you could barely explain to people because of the situation being so…awkward. Your mother had recently gotten married to someone new and to get used to it made your life so much more complicated than you would have expected.

“Good morning,” a deep voice filled the air as you looked up from your bowl to see Negan walking into the kitchen shirtless with his pajama pants hanging low at his hips. Clearing your throat uneasily, you shifted in the chair at the kitchen table and watched Negan move over toward the fridge in the corner. Negan stood before the fridge, leaving you a perfect view of his long torso as he stretched. The sight of him made your throat go dry and you couldn’t stop yourself from staring. Your eyes surveyed the dark hair that covered his abdomen and you found yourself having to pull your gaze away so you didn’t get caught staring. “What’s for breakfast?”

“Cereal,” you answered with a huff and Negan lifted his gaze from the refrigerator to look out at you. Shooting you that wickedly handsome smirk undoubtedly made your cheeks blush over as he reached up to brush his fingers throughout his messy hair.

“I guess that will have to do,” Negan closed the fridge and moved across the kitchen to grab a bowl. Negan took his time in moving in beside the table next to and your eyes followed his every movement. A sharp sound escaped your throat when Negan leaned in closer to you. It seemed like he was exceedingly close in front of you while he reached for the cereal box at the center of the table. Getting quite the close up of his chest and lower abdomen made you almost choke before sliding the chair back slightly. While you didn’t mind him being that close to you, it still made things uncomfortable for you considering the position he was in with your life. Negan snorted when he saw you eager to move back. “You don’t have to be scared of me you know.”

“And you have to learn personal space, you know?” you almost mocked him and he let out a thick, amused laugh that was drawn out by your response to him.

After staring down at you for a moment, he poured the cereal into the bowl and then headed for the fridge. When he pulled it open, he was clearly looking for something and let out a frustrated sound, “Where is the milk?”

“I used the last of it. No one has been to the store yet,” you nodded toward your bowl and heard the grunt that fell from Negan’s lips. A gasp escaped your throat when Negan grabbed your bowl and dumped some of the milk from yours into his. “Hey!”

“Don’t be greedy,” Negan grumbled after taking a mouthful of the cereal. His dimples sucked in and a laugh fell from his throat when you rolled your eyes at him. There was an arrogance to the way he leaned back against the counter while he stood and ate his cereal with you. “Did your mother already leave?”

“Yup,” you replied watching Negan stuff another mouthful of cereal between his lips.

“Damn. I thought she would say goodbye since she’ll be gone for a few days,” Negan looked around the empty house. Honestly, you were thankful when she left. With her here, things were uncomfortable. Ever since she married Negan, you never felt comfortable around your mother, so having her gone felt nice.

“I figured that’s what last night was,” you uncomfortably pointed out and Negan choked when you commented on what you had heard during the night. “I haven’t been able to sleep very well since you’ve been my stepfather, you know that?”

There was a silence that pressed between the two of you as you felt your cheeks blush over. You had hated Negan becoming your stepfather. He was originally your gym teacher and when your mother started dating him, you were extremely jealous. You had a crush on him the entire time you were at school and when she had married him right before you graduated, it almost ruined you. When you were younger you always imagined that when you reached the right age that you would approach Negan and make it clear how you felt about him. Constantly in your mind you had enjoyed the thought of what it might be like when you graduated and attempted to flirt with Negan, but as soon as your mother started dating Negan, those daydreams were merely that and would never happen. When your mother had decided to marry Negan, you had done everything you could to convince her not to, but it didn’t work and that shit hurt. The man you had been fawning for was now married to your mother and it made everything feel so…wrong.

“So…what are you doing today?” Negan cleared his throat uneasily trying to change the subject as he took another mouthful of cereal. “I’m going to a ball game with one of my friends today. Want to come?”

“And be a third wheel with you and your drunk friends? Nah, I’m okay. I’m a third wheel enough here at home,” you grumbled and Negan rolled his eyes before finishing up with his cereal. Negan moved to the sink to toss the bowl in. Clearly, he was being lazy and expecting you to do his dishes when you were done with yours. Watching him move around the table, your eyes were hooked on his. A tense breath fell from your throat when he moved behind you and grasped onto your shoulders, giving them a firm squeeze. The touch made you shudder and you felt him leaning in beside you, his breath warm against the side of your neck. You hoped he didn’t realize just how much him being that close truly effected your body. With the warmth of his breath over your neck, you found your eyes slamming shut, but you didn’t want to give too much away. Hell, you felt like you had already done that enough by stealing all the longing glances that you had done when he was walking around the house half naked. “I won’t wait up for you.”

“It wouldn’t hurt you to have some fun sometimes, you know?” Negan stammered, squeezing a bit tighter to your shoulders. Your heart started hammering in your chest and you found yourself getting heated up by the touch until he spoke up again. “You’re gonna have to stop hating me at some point.”

You dropped your spoon into the bowl, letting out an angered breath as Negan released your shoulders and headed back toward the bathroom. When he closed the door, you let out a frustrated sound. You didn’t hate Negan, you were jealous. You had always liked Negan and the fact that your mother had ended up marrying him only made things much more embarrassing and uncomfortable for you.

Heading back toward your bedroom, you stopped when you noticed the door was partially opened to the bathroom and you had thought Negan had closed it fully. Carefully stepping forward, you saw Negan standing in front of the mirror looking at himself before you watched him start to pull his pajama bottoms from his body. The gap in the door wasn’t big enough to give you a full look at his body, but when he turned toward the shower you could see his small bottom and let out a silent sigh. You watched closely when he leaned into the shower to turn it on. Looking over his firm bottom, you licked over your lips and gazed up his body until you noticed he was looking over his shoulder at the door.

“Shit…” you stepped back thinking that Negan saw you before you watched him get into the shower. You stood there for a few knowing that you were likely a pervert for spying on your stepfather in the shower, but you couldn’t help it. Your heart fluttered in your chest. You could barely see anything behind the frosted glass, but your body was getting flushed just at the sight of him behind it. You went to step away until you saw the motion of what looked like Negan reaching down. The sounds of his soft moans started to fill the air and you felt your heart rate quicken. Was he really doing what you thought he was doing?

Stepping in closer to the bathroom, you heard him grunt and saw his arm pumping faster at his body as you let out a small snicker. Knocking on the door you heard him gasp and watched him scrambled to turn himself away from the door.

“You okay in there Negan? Sounds like something is wrong,” you licked your lips watching him trying to quickly finish up with the shower through the small crack in the door. “Do you need a hand with something?”

“What?” Negan responded with a hesitant laugh, speaking loud enough over the spray of the water. “A hand?”

“I just figured…you might need a hand,” you nodded, stepping back and away from the bathroom door. You knew that he had been jacking off in the shower and you couldn’t help, but playfully tease him. After all, there was something inside of you that was craving the man more than he could have ever imagined. Maybe that made you wrong, but you always had the hots for Negan and him becoming your stepfather changed nothing in terms of how attracted you were to him.

You waited in the hallway for Negan to finish and when he pulled open the door, you saw his nervous hazel eyes meet yours when he saw you standing there with your arms folded in front of your chest. Negan was still soaked, a white towel hanging loosely from his body as he stood before you. You couldn’t help yourself in stealing a look at his wet body. There was something that drew your attention to every detail in his long torso with it being wet. It was obvious that you were staring, but at this point you didn’t care.

“Everything okay daddy?” you smirked and saw Negan’s eyebrow arch up in confusion. When he said nothing, you snickered and moved down the hall back toward the living room to lean back against the edge of the back of the couch. Negan followed you out into the room while he clung to the towel that hung loosely at his hips.

“Daddy?” Negan repeated your words and he let out a tense breath. The way Negan was breathing showed you that he seemed to have his interest perked and you found yourself proud that you actually said what you did. “Daddy? You’re calling me daddy now?”

“Didn’t you just get done telling me that I had to stop hating you?” you shrugged your shoulders seeing him step before you. His chest was rising and falling heavily as you looked over his wet torso, taking in the lines of his lean body now that he was closer to you. “Was everything okay in the shower? It sounded like you were having some trouble.”

“I’m fine,” Negan responded, his tongue swiping out over his bottom lip. His eyes were locked on yours, but you weren’t going to back down. Moving forward, you pressed your index finger in over the center of his chest, trailing your finger over it. “Y/N?”

“Better be careful Negan, don’t want something to happen to my new daddy,” your words fell from your lips as your finger lowered down his torso toward the top of his towel. Negan’s lips parted and he inhaled sharply. Biting into your bottom lip, you shot him an innocent glance and shrugged your shoulders. “Mom might be mad at me if she comes back and you’re hurt.”

“Hmm?” Negan hummed as you flattened your palm out over his abdomen, sliding it up his wet flesh. Negan stepped in closer to you, almost pressing you back against the couch. His hazel eyes seemed to be eating you alive as you caressed up and over his flesh. You playfully teased with the dark, wet hair covering his beautiful body and Negan seemed to really enjoy you touching him like you were

“What time is your game?” you whispered, watching his eyelashes flutter and it drew attention to the lustful stare in his eyes. You slid your fingertips up tracing them over his nipple making him hiss and arch in closer to your touch. A shocked gasp fell from your throat when Negan’s hands settled in over your hips. It was a firm hold he had on you and you found yourself shocked with how far this had been going. This was supposed to be innocent play, but you let it go further than you expected it to. Negan was seemingly charmed by you and it made you realize just how tense the moment really was. 

“Soon, but…” Negan licked his lips, his hands caressing over your sides as he looked you over. “I can stay home if you’d like me to.”

“What would we do?” you whispered, biting into your bottom lip when Negan gulped heavily. The warmth of him close to you made you shudder. Negan leaned in closer to your neck, his warm breath causing you to shiver upon the close contact.

“Bond?” Negan suggested and you smirked. “I don’t want to leave you alone. Especially since you are home alone.”

“What can we do to bond?” you tipped up on your toes, your breath pressing in over his lips as he tensed up before you. Your finger swept underneath the towel that was around his waist, teasing the skin with a soft flick. The motion caused Negan’s mouth to fall agape and his breathing had intensified.

“I can think of a few things,” Negan rumbled, his nose nestling against the side of your neck when he lowered down in closer to you. Your body trembled at his closeness and you felt a sense of worry press in over you. This was going so much further than you were really prepared to go. You never actually thought it would get as far as it was.

What were you doing in trying to seduce your stepfather? Carefully wiggling out from the small space that you were wedged in between Negan and the couch, you heard him let out a confused sound. You were trembling. Fuck, you wanted him and you wanted him bad. “Where are you going?”

“I uh…you don’t want to miss that game,” you urged him, clearing your throat uneasily. You had to get away from him. Your whole body felt like it was on fire and you couldn’t stop yourself from whatever would have happened next if you kept it going. You liked him too much for that. “Can’t let your friends down.”

“But…” Negan stammered and you shrugged your shoulders, heading back toward your bedroom in slow back steps. “What about…”

If you stayed that close to Negan doing what you were doing, you knew that you would regret it and decided that it was for the best if you didn’t go forward with your initial reaction to try and seduce him. You felt the closed door to your room hit your back as Negan stood at the end of the hall, his hands resting on his hips clearly flustered with what just happened.

“I won’t wait up for you,” you nervously muttered and quickly pushed into your room before slamming the door shut behind you. Letting out an exaggerated sound, you could feel your heart hammering in your chest. If you would have kept up with what you were doing, you were sure that you and Negan would have ended up regretting what would have happened. Damning yourself for letting it get that far, you moved over toward your bed and dropped down heavily. You wanted Negan, badly, but you weren’t sure that it was worth it at this point.

Hours had passed and it was night before you had even thought you had heard Negan return. You weren’t eager to go and talk to him after everything that had happened. It was just going to be the two of you for a while and you found yourself at a loss for things. How were you going to face Negan again after everything you had pulled this morning?

Avoiding speaking with him today, you attempted to go to sleep, but halfway through the night the sound of glass shattering shocked you awake. A yelp fell from your lips when you looked up to see someone attempting to clearly break into your room. The sound of you scared clearly shocked the person trying to break into your home and you watched them shuffle to run away. A moment later you saw Negan running into your room with his hair messy when he looked to see the shattered window.

“Someone just tried to break in,” you explained after Negan had clearly rushed into the room when he heard you scared and the glass shatter.

Getting up, you watched Negan run out of the room and you followed after him when he pulled the front door open. When the cool night air surrounded you, you could see that Negan was standing in the front yard looking to see if he could find out who it was that had broken your window. A car down the street was peeling out and you could only imagine that it was the guy.

“I think they are gone,” you frowned looking to Negan who was outside in only his boxer briefs and you cleared your throat uneasily. It was surprising how eager Negan was to jump in to protect you after what happened.

“Fuck…” Negan rubbed his fingers through his messy hair, clearly frustrated that he wasn’t fast enough to catch the guy that tried breaking into the house. “Did you see what he looked like?”

“No, it was too dark. It was just a bunch of shadows for me,” you shook your head and let out a shallow breath. “Why try to go in through my room? There are some things in there, but all the good stuff is not in my room.”

“They probably saw your mom leave earlier with bags and thought no one was home. Your room is in the back away from people so it would be the least likely place for someone to identify him,” Negan answered, letting out an angered breath. “Fucking asshole…”

“Do you think he’ll come back?” you let out a nervous sound and Negan turned on his heel to look out at you. His thick eyebrows tensed together and he shrugged.

“Would you come back if you saw me coming out here after you?” Negan pointed out and you shook your head. “He could be stupid, but I can contact one of my friends at the station. Let him know. Your mother is going to be pissed about that window.”

“True. I mean I’m alright, but I know the window will be her number one worry,” you sighed heavily and Negan stepped forward to wrap his arm around your shoulders to urge you into the house. You waited in the living room while Negan took care of what had to be done and when everything was cleaned up, Negan stepped into the living room and let out a long groan.

“You want to come and sleep with me tonight?” Negan suggested and you looked over your shoulder at him, seeing him rubbing at the back of his neck. That kind of offer was something you had always dreamt about, but you knew he meant it in a different way than what you had always pictured in your dreams. Fuck, you always wanted to sleep with Negan, but never in this format. You felt pathetic being scared after someone tried to break into your home. Yet here Negan was, trying to make you feel comfortable and protect you. “You can hop in bed with me, that way if the guy comes back you are safe with me.”

“Are you sure?” you blurt out, in a tense tone and Negan nodded. He motioned you to follow him into the bedroom after he had turned everything off. Was sleeping in bed with Negan really something that was a good idea? After the interaction the two of you had earlier in the day, you weren’t really sure that was a good idea. You couldn’t control yourself around him and you made that clear to yourself earlier. You watched him move into the bed once he was in the room and look up at you with a shrug when you didn’t follow him into the bed. Clearing your throat, you tried to come up with an excuse to keep yourself from laying in bed with him. “I can lay on the floor.”

“Don’t be stupid, I wouldn’t make you do that. Just get in here,” Negan shook his head before resting back and curling his arm underneath the pillow. He bunched it up under his neck and stared out at you as you got comfortable in the bed beside him. “You alright? You look fucking shook up.”

“I’ll be fine,” you insisted, laying on the edge of the bed and Negan frowned. You watched him stretching his long body out and you looked him over as his eyes closed. There was a sound that made you jump and Negan’s eyes slowly opened when he clearly caught on that you were still nervous. The way he was eyeing you over was almost like he was amused because it was clear that you were still scared about the guy returning.

“Come here,” Negan urged you in closer to him and he wrapped his arms around you. You turned in his arms and felt him pulling you back further against him. “Nothing is going to happen to you. I promise. I will keep you safe.”

“Thank you,” you whispered, closing your eyes and taking in the warmth of him around you. Gulping down heavily, you felt his nose nestling against the back of your neck and his arms tightened around you. With him holding onto you like that, you felt like everything and anything could be right in the world. “I mean it…”

“It’s no problem,” Negan muttered and his deep breaths filled the air. You gulped down heavily realizing that Negan was likely trying to be innocent in his actions, but you could feel your heart hammering in your chest with how tightly he had you pressed up against him. With the warmth of him around you, you found yourself eager to have more. Licking your lips, you pushed your hips further back into him, rubbing your bottom against the front of his groin. It was wrong and you knew it, but your curiosity was getting the best of you. Negan let out an uncomfortable breath as he grasped your hips to halt your movements. “You need to be careful.”

“I am…” you replied pushing your bottom against him again, this time rubbing against him just a bit harder. A small moan fell from Negan’s lips as he squeezed firmly at your hips. “You actually have no idea how much I appreciate you.”

“Y/N,” Negan grunted as you turned to look over your shoulder just enough to see his long eyelashes fluttering while he looked out at you in the darkness. Reaching out, you caressed over the side of his face, teasing your fingertips over his jawline. Urging him in closer, you pressed a soft kiss against his lips and felt him shudder against you when you pulled away. “This is wrong.”

You felt your chest ache at his words and you nodded. You knew he was right; you just didn’t want to think about that right now with him laying so close to you in bed. You went to pull your body away from him, but his hands kept a firm hold of your hips to keep you where you were. A whimper fell from your lips when he pulled you closer to him. His hips softly bucked against your bottom causing you to tremor and cry out at the sensation. The sound of your shocked, but pleasantly surprised breath filled the air and it was clear that Negan wasn’t exactly against what you were doing.

“Shh…” Negan hushed you, his lips caressing over your jawline as you continued to rock your hips against him. The friction continued for a small amount of time between the two of you before you let the desire get the best of you. Pulling away from Negan, you could see him licking his lips as you pulled your pajama pants from your body. Negan shifted uneasily in the bed seeing you in your panties before him when you crawled into the bed again. “Maybe…”

“Don’t,” you shook your head, urging Negan onto his back and you crawled in over him. You didn’t want him to say something to ruin this and you hoped he would just forget about the rest of the world if for tonight only. Negan’s chest was rising and falling repeatedly. He was looking down to see you crawling in over his lap. When you lowered in closer to him, you could hear a nervous breath escape his lips. “Relax.” 

You urged Negan back against the bed, looking between the two of you as you rubbed yourself over him feeling your body grinding up against his through the thin material of his boxer briefs and your panties. Negan swallowed down hard when you braced your hands over his chest, your fingertips teasing through the dark hair covering it. Rubbing up against him felt incredible and it was innocent enough…at least that’s what you were trying to tell yourself. You weren’t having sex with him; you were just eager for this close contact. The sensation of grinding up against his hard cock felt incredible, in fact better than you could have ever imagined. A thick groan filled the air and Negan dropped his head back into the pillows further. His eyes closed while you continued the movements over him enthusiastically. Negan’s hands grasped at the sides of your hips, clearly trying to get a hold of you while you moved harder against him.

Negan’s eyes opened, his hazel eyes watching you closely as you clearly took the advantage. Negan’s hands slid up the sides of your body and you reached for his hand. Pulling it up to your lips, you softly nibbled at the pad over his index finger before sucking softly over it. Negan moaned while you ground harder over his hardening body.

“I feel like a teenage boy. I don’t…dry hump,” Negan hissed as you took his finger further back into your mouth. “Fuck. This is…inappropriate.”

“Do you want me to stop?” you muttered, releasing his hand and letting it lower back to your hips where he helped guide your hips over him in a different way. The friction increased and you cried out when his hard cock underneath you was more prominent in the position you were now. “We can…”

“You’re a dirty little girl, you know that?” Negan hummed, sitting up in the bed while you wrapped your arms around his shoulders. You braced yourself over him, rocking harder and harder. “Fuck…are you trying to get me to fucking cum?”

A whimper fell from your lips as Negan’s lips pressed in over the side of your neck. The tickle from his short beard caused a chill to fill your body and your fingers hooked tightly into his thick hair. Negan tipped his head back, his jaw lowering when his brow line tensed. Your shallow breaths filled the bedroom and you had no words to describe how incredible you were feeling with Negan underneath you.

“Fuck…” Negan grumbled and you could feel your whole body tingling. You began rubbing faster over him feeling the friction hitting you in all the right places. Clinging to Negan, your thighs began to shake and twitch while you continued through with your movements. A growl had escaped Negan’s throat after your cries had filled the air and he flipped you over onto your back. Negan crawled in over you and pushed your thighs apart. He rest on his hands and started thrusting forward again and again. The power of his hips bucked into yours and the friction felt fantastic over your already sensitive body. Clinging to Negan tightly, you could hear his moans getting louder and when he rest his forehead against yours, you felt closer to him than you ever had before.

Negan’s hips began to slow down, but the power of his motions were harder. His breaths were filling the air when you saw him look down and cuss to himself, “Fuck…”

Moving into kiss Negan, you felt him pull away and not allow it. He cussed a few slew of words before getting up from the bed. You watched Negan go over to his dresser to pull something out and he disappeared in the bathroom. When he returned, he was wearing a different pair of boxer briefs and he shook his head.

“We shouldn’t have done that,” Negan insisted and you suddenly felt shame. You felt guilty and could feel an ache at the center of your chest. Negan moved back into bed and when you reached out to try and touch him, he raised his hand up and shook his head. 

“It felt good though, right?” you tried to touch him and he still kept a distance between the two of you after what you had done. It wasn’t penetrative sex, so you didn’t think it was that much of a deal.

“It doesn’t matter how good it felt, we shouldn’t be doing that shit,” Negan groaned, reaching down to palm in over his body that was clearly still tense after what had happened. “I’m pretty sure your mother would castrate me if she found out I did anything with you.”

“I would never tell my mother,” you announced from the other side of the bed and Negan let out a strained sound. “I would be afraid that if I did I would never get to have you in any form again and that would be horrible.” 

There was a darkness that flooded into Negan’s eyes and you could sense that he wanted you. Hell, he made it obvious with the way he surveyed over your body and the way he was breathing, but he still managed to pull himself away.

“We can’t,” Negan almost sounded like he was trying to convince himself of that when he turned away from you on the bed. “You need to go to bed so tomorrow we can get an early start on fixing the window.”

“Negan…” you reached out to touch his shoulder and tried to pull him closer to you, but he wasn’t budging. You lowered back onto the bed and felt like the world was spinning around you. How could something that felt so good be wrong? It was obvious that Negan felt the same way about you that you did for him and you wished that things would have ended different. You cared greatly for Negan, but clearly, he felt it was wrong, so you let it be.

You barely slept and you felt like you could hear Negan awake throughout most of the night as well. When it was daytime the both of you had avoided each other and gone your separate ways. It was something that Negan clearly wanted to forget so you were going to give it to him. You felt bad enough as it was.

When it had reached night and you were alone in your room, every single noise made you uncomfortable. After a while it got quite frustrating and you pulled yourself up on your bed. You felt ridiculous, but you weren’t comfortable being alone. Getting up, you headed down the hallway toward the bedroom Negan was in and softly knocked at the door. Not waiting for an answered, you pushed open the door and heard Negan shift awake.

“What’s going on?” Negan sat up in bed, pulling the sheets closer to his body as you tip toed into the room. Negan’s eyes stared out at you through the darkness and you felt your throat go dry. He was shirtless again and you couldn’t help, but stare over his flawless body that was covered in those beautiful tattoos. You wished that you could be touching him in the ways you could only imagine your mother had done. “Y/N? Did you hear something again?”

“No, I’m just really scared since that happened,” you whispered under your breath and heard Negan sigh heavily. He brushed his fingers into his messy hair to push it back before sitting up further on the bed. “I never used to worry, but after someone broke in…”

“No, I get it,” Negan hushed you, holding his hand up in the air to silence you. “Do you want me to come and lay on the floor until you fall asleep?”

“You would do that?” you breathed out and saw Negan nod. Gulping down, you nodded and Negan sighed heavily. Waiting at the bottom of the bed, you watched him slowly getting out of bed. Looking over his lean body, you took advantage of the dimly lit room while Negan gathered a blanket and pillow. “It means the world to me Negan.”

“Anything to make you feel more comfortable,” Negan stammered with a tired smile. Negan nodded toward the door to have you lead him to your bedroom and once you were inside, you watched him set up his stuff on the floor.

“You don’t have to sleep on the floor. I have a big enough bed for the two of us,” you suggested and Negan smirked when he lifted his head. His eyes shifted between you and the bed as if thinking about the offer and he shook his head. “I don’t mind.”

“That’s probably inappropriate after the other night,” Negan answered and you frowned realizing that your offer had been taken as something innocent when he continued to set up his blankets.

After Negan got settled on the floor, you realized that it had become somewhat awkward and you laid back in the bed letting out a worn-out sigh. You had desperately wanted Negan, hell, you thought you made that clear, but all your signals were passing him.

“I can tell by the way you are breathing you’ve got something to say,” Negan insisted from where he was laying and you turned to look him over from where you were in bed. “What is it?”

“Nothing, just…thank you for everything the last few days,” you responded and Negan nodded with a smirk. “I’m never going to call you dad or father still though…”

“Not even daddy?” Negan teased with the words you had called him previously and you bit down on your bottom lip after a small giggle escaped your lips. “I’m not your father, so I don’t expect you to call me anything other than Negan. I always pretty much assumed you hated me with your sassy ass attitude, so I never saw it that way anyways.”

“I don’t hate you; I’ve never hated you. I just hate you married my mother,” you explained with a grunt and Negan’s eyebrows tensed together. You turned onto your back and looked up at the ceiling. “You have to understand, I was seventeen at the time. You were my physical education teacher and coach…”

“And what? That embarrassed you?” Negan lifted up on his elbows to stare out at you. “Does my job really embarrass you that much?”

“No, not at all,” you fought to hide the real reason and Negan’s face twisted with confusion. “You have to understand I…”

“You what?” Negan poked further.

“I just…” you felt your heart hammering in your chest. You wanted to say so badly what was on your mind, but you knew it would make things so complicated.

“You just…?” Negan egged you on, his eyes never leaving you. “Spit it out.”

“Honestly, I was so wildly attracted to you that it didn’t feel fair,” you blurt out watching Negan’s eyebrows raise in amazement. “I realize I was underage at the time you got with my mother, but I was always hoping that when I was old enough, maybe…maybe you’d want me because I just found you so…”

“Wow,” Negan breathed out and you felt your cheeks blushing over. “Are you bullshitting me right now?”

“Are you kidding me? I used to fantasize about you taking me after one of the practices. You’d follow me into the showers and…” you began seeing Negan sitting up to stare out at you as you spoke. “When I found the two of you fucking that one time it wasn’t because it was you my mother was fucking…it was because it was my mother you were fucking. I was so fucking jealous.”

“Really?” Negan’s grin expanded over his features and he licked his lips almost in a cocky manner. “So, all this time, it’s not that you hated me…it’s that you were jealous?”

“Very much,” you nodded, feeling your body trembling after admitting to Negan the truth. “In fact, seeing you walk around half dressed around here has made it…very uncomfortable at night.”

“Does that mean I make you super fucking horny?” Negan whispered with a bright smile and you gulped down uncomfortably. “Do you masturbate to the thought of me?”

“We probably need to stop,” you urged, pulling the blankets closer to your body. “Before this gets out of hand.”

“What if I want it to get out of hand?” Negan chuckled with a tilt of his head. “Do you still want to fuck me? Even after everything?”

“More after everything,” you admitted and Negan’s deep, thick laughter filled the air. “It’s not funny. I realize I’m pathetic….”

“Oh, it’s not pathetic…” Negan answered, slowly standing up from the floor. You shifted on the bed and watched him take a seat on the edge of your bed. “Things are just suddenly starting to make sense for me. What kind of things did you fantasize about me?”

“I always thought you seemed like the kind of guy with a pretty big dick,” you bluntly answered and you could see his cocky smile expand over his features. “And with the way my mother sounds at times…”

“It’s pretty big,” Negan proudly responded, getting more comfortable on the bed. His hands were behind him while he kept himself up and his naughty expression met yours.

“Prove it,” you teased and you heard his laughter fill the air.

“The other night should have told you it was big. Come feel,” Negan suggested, nodding toward the center of his lap. “I won’t bite…unless you ask me to.”

“Seriously?” you shifted in bed and saw him shrug. “What about my mother?”

“Are you going to tell her about tonight? Because I sure as hell ain’t,” Negan grumbled under his breath and you carefully sat up straighter, moving out in the bed. You watched Negan seductively lick his lips as you slid in closer to him. Reaching out toward the center of his boxer briefs, you slid your palm in over the center of his groin to feel his body hard against the touch. “Give it a firm squeeze…”

Nodding, you shakily moved your hand to wrap around the length of his shaft and gasped when you followed the length of it, “Wow…”

“The only reason I got with your mother is because she was the first person to make a move,” Negan growled, tipping his head in closer to you and you felt his lips pressing in over your jawline. A chill ran up your spine as you lifted your head up and continued your soft caress over Negan’s hardening cock through the material of his boxer briefs. “I would have waited until you were eighteen if you even showed interest.”

You said nothing as his lips continued their caress over your neck. A moan fell from your lips and you turned your head toward his. Negan lifted his head to stare into your eyes for a moment before tipping forward to just simply tease his lips over yours. The sensation of his skin skimming across your own caused a chill to fill your entire body. After a moment, you leaned in to meet Negan in a kiss. It almost seemed like Negan was nervous at first before falling into the kiss. The longer it lasted, the more heated it got. You breathed against his lips, parting your mouth just enough for his tongue slip past and caress up against yours.

“You know…my pussy is much tighter than anyone you’ve probably had,” you suggested with a wicked smirk after pulling your mouth away from his and Negan’s hazel eyes were locked on yours while you gave the bulge in his boxer briefs a final squeeze.

“Prove it,” Negan repeated your earlier words and you smiled. You got up from the bed and stood before him for a moment while you pulled down your pajama pants. You shed your shirt as well and stood before him in your bra and panties.

Negan’s Adam’s apple bounced in his throat as he watched you and your skin felt like it was on fire. You had never been so bold in your life, but with Negan…things were different. Reaching behind you, you unhooked your bra and let it fall from your arms. Negan reached his hands out to try and touch you, but you kept them away. You reached for your panties and slid them down your legs before nervously kicking out of them. Swaying teasingly back to the bed, you sat back down and spread your legs open enough for him to get a look at your body.

“Put that big cock in me and find out,” you ordered and saw Negan stand quickly from the bed. His thumbs hooked into the hemline of his boxer briefs. The tugging of the material down his body caused his hard cock to spring free from behind the material and you licked your lips at the sight. Negan’s cock was both thick and long. You could feel your heart hammering inside of your chest and you tried not to act nervous.

Negan quickly moved in over you on the bed and reached for your hips, pulling you into the center of the bed causing a gasp to fall from your lips. Licking your lips, you watched as he rest over you on his knees and pumped his hand over the engorged length of his cock, “you promise to keep this between us?”

“I promise,” you agreed feeling him shift over you and before you even knew it, Negan was over you, pinning your thighs up against him as he reached between the two of you. His fingertips caressed up the length of your damp heat and you shuddered against him. The rough sensation of his flesh teasing over yours caused a cry to fall from our throat while he caressed circles over your clitoris.

“Oh baby, you are so fucking wet…” Negan pointed out, pulling his hand away to suck over his fingertips. Negan’s hazel eyes were full of lust and mischief as he moved down the bed for a moment, pushed your thighs up further and teased his tongue along the length of your folds. A shuddering exhale escaped your throat followed by a whimper as he flicked and teased his tongue over your clitoris, teasing the sensitive bundle of nerves. “Mhmm, you taste so fucking good…”

“Negan,” you cried out his name feeling his lips suctioning around your sensitive flesh and you heard the sloshing his mouth made around you. “Fuck…”

“Good girl,” Negan hushed pulling his mouth away from your body before running another swipe of his tongue up and down your body. Negan moved back to his knees and pulled you flush against him. He gripped tightly to your right leg and pulled it up over his shoulder. Reaching down, he teased the head of his cock over your entrance before pushing his hips forward. The piercing of the head of his cock into your core caused both of you to let out a moan in unison. Negan’s brow line creased, his loud grunt filling the air and you clung to his arms, squeezing at them tightly. “Ah, fuck. You are so fucking tight…”

Negan bottomed out inside of you, making your heart hammer inside of your chest. You bit into your bottom lip at the sensation of being full. Negan stretched you like nothing you had imagined you’d feel before and you were desperate to have him closer to you so that you could hold him, but he kept his distance. His jaw lowered as he started to slowly pump his length back and forth inside of you.

“You know what daddy thinks? Daddy thinks that you pretend to be the perfect little slut with him,” Negan slurred, his lips pressing seductive kisses over your calf muscle. His tongue slid down your skin as his hips smacked up against yours. You whimpered with each forward thrust he made inside of you and you tossed your head back. "But I think you're fucking innocent as shit. You're too tight to be the little slut you try to make me believe you are. You just want to be daddy's little slut, don't you?" 

"Yes," you nodded desperately, hearing his thick laugh filling the air. The thrusts were hard and Negan’s sharp breaths all added to the incredible sensations you were feeling while he smacked up against you. “Yes daddy…”

“Good girl,” Negan hummed, biting at your flesh while you cried out when he thrust his entire length forward into you and held his position. Wincing out, you lifted your head to look down and Negan looked exceedingly proud of himself. “Oh sweetheart, you are so fucking fresh.”

“Negan…please, keep going,” you begged and Negan snickered when he lowered your legs down and carefully pressed his body in over yours. Negan positioned your thighs how he wanted them before reaching for your hands to lift them above your head. Forcefully he pinned them to the bed, making you gasp when he started thrusting roughly again.

“Tell me,” Negan breathed, lowering down to tease his lips in over yours and it drew a desperate breath to fall from your throat, “Is this everything you dreamt of? How does my cock compare to what you thought it would be like?”

“It’s beyond incredible,” you admitted with sharp breaths every time Negan thrust forward into you. You kept your eyes hooked on his, desperate to have that connection with him while he forced his thick length into you again and again. The full, stretching feeling Negan was causing you felt somewhat uncomfortable, but amazing all at the same time. “So much better than I could have pictured.”

“You like my big cock fucking you?” Negan slurred, his lips lowering down to press in over your earlobe to nip softly before tugging gently at it. “Huh?”

“Yes,” you whimpered, desperately trying to rock your hips against his while he seemed to take his time now in slowly pulling his hips back before thrusting forward again. It was causing your body to shake, desperate for the friction that he was causing before. Your heart was pounding inside of your chest, your body shaking and your mind was on a high from the fact that you were finally having Negan all to yourself. Never did you think you would be able to have him over you and inside of you, having his way with you. “Please…”

“Please what?” he growled before nipping softly at your jawline until he met your lips in another wet, sloppy kiss that caused you to purr into his mouth. You tried to rock your hips over his length, but his weight over you was controlling the movements and you whined. “What do you want?”

“Fuck me,” you begged and it caused Negan to smile proudly. Gradually, he released your hands and you wrapped your arms around his shoulders clinging tightly to him as he adjusted over you. It took no time for Negan to give you exactly what you wanted making you whimper against the side of his neck. The smacking sounds of your skin filled the air along with the headboard of your bed smacking up against the wall. “Negan.”

“You’re definitely right, you do have the tightest little pussy,” Negan growled against your lips, a moan falling from his throat while he continued to bounce up into you again and again. Negan’s mouth covered yours, his tongue forcing its way between your lips. This is what you imagined heaven to be like. You felt like you were on top of the world and couldn’t get enough of Negan. “Fucking perfection.”

Crying out, you felt Negan pulling his body from yours and you went to whine only to be forcefully turned over onto your stomach. Negan’s knees pressed in beside your hips while he tapped his hard cock against your bottom making you whine.

“How badly do you want to cum?” Negan teased, grabbing a tight hold of his cock to tease the tip of it between your wet folds. The teasing was making you feel like you were on fire and you so desperately wanted to push your hips back against him to get him back inside of you again. Your body had grown accustomed to the feeling of him inside of you and you were so eager to have it back. “Speak when you are spoken to sweetheart.”

“So bad,” you admitted and closed your eyes tightly, letting out a whimper when you felt Negan pushing forward at your entrance, but only teasing you and pulling back. “Please Negan, I want it so bad.”

“You are something else, you know that?” Negan took his free hand and dragged his fingers down your spine, taking his time to trace up and over your body. It was like he was admiring what was before him and a deep amused sound fell from his throat.

“Negan, please…” you begged again, trying to rock yourself back against him and he hushed you.

“Patience darlin’,” Negan almost mocked you, pulling his hips away from you enough so you could no longer feel the heat of him. “You’ve wanted this for so long, you can hold out just a little bit longer.”

“You’re being cruel,” you whined and Negan snickered behind you.

“Kind of,” he grunted when he drew his hips closer to you and swiftly thrusted forward sinking his length back into you. The position he had you in made you feel everything so much more in greater detail. Every pull of his body back would tease over your g-spot making you tremble and clutch tightly to the sheets. “I’m going to make you cum all over daddy’s cock.”

“Please,” you cried out when he started pumping his cock inside of you at a steady, quick motion. The pace he set was incredible and your eyes slammed shut loving the way he was making you feel. Calling out his name, you found yourself incredibly happy that this was happening. Often you would silently cry out his name when you would masturbate at night to the thought of him, but now he was really the reason drawing you to feel the way you were and it made you feel like you were on top of the world. “Almost…”

“Yeah?” Negan confirmed and you nodded your head. Negan reached for your hip and drew them further up against him while he reached around you to connect his rough fingertips with your clitoris causing a wail to fall from your lips. Negan’s lips were over the side of neck while he lowered himself over you. The warmth of his chest against your back felt incredible while his thrusts and the caressing circular motions of his fingertips matched each other. Rocking your hips against the sensation, you felt your thighs begin to tremble. Grasping tightly to sheets, you cried out against them and your eyes slammed shut. “Oh sweetheart…”

Negan’s nose nuzzled against the side of your neck while your body twitched and contracted around his cock while his thrusts did not halter when your orgasm began. A white flash of light filled your eyes and you felt breathless. You certainly weren’t silent in calling out his name and it was clear that he was incredibly proud.

“You made a mess all over me,” Negan alerted you and you felt him pulling his solid cock from your body. It was easy for Negan to move you the way he wanted and before you knew it you were in over his lap while he was underneath you. It all seemed to move so fast when Negan urged you over his large body, giving you no time to really adjust to the way he made you feel after your orgasm. Your body was still shaking and so sensitive after what he drew from you. “This turned out to be a better night than I thought it would be.”

“Absolutely,” you panted, licking your lips and pulling Negan in close to you. The hairs from his chest caused a friction that felt amazing while the two of you rocked against each other again and again. With the force of Negan’s hand grasping tightly to your hips, you knew that he was eager for the same kind of release he had drawn you to. Your eyes were hooked on his and you would kiss him over and over again. Everything felt so surreal, but so amazing at the same time. You never felt more connected to Negan. This was more than you could have ever pictured with him and you never wanted to let him go. The sound of his groan filled the air and he dropped his head back, his Adam’s apple bouncing in his throat and you could feel his cock stiffening inside of you. “Are you almost there?”

“Just keep going,” Negan urged you to rock harder against his length, bouncing you repeatedly over his length. This was something you were never going to want to forget. The sound of his moans were like music to your ears and you never wanted to let go of it. “Fuck…fucking…”

Watching Negan’s jaw lower, you knew that he was ridiculously close and he rocked you harder against him. The friction caused you to whine while the base of his cock rubbed against your clitoris which was already incredibly sensitive.

The sound of Negan calling out your name was followed by the motion of him pulling your body from his and you felt the splash of his seed hitting your lower abdomen. Reaching down, you pumped your hand over his length again and again. His cum covered both of your bodies and you let out a surprised sound as he fell back against the headboard of the bed, pulling you in against him as he did it.

“Wow,” you rest your forehead against his and you were both silent for a moment while you dragged your fingertips through the mess of his release. “Is this going to be a one-time thing?”

“Fuck no,” Negan growled, reaching up to urge his fingers around the back of your neck, meeting you in a forceful kiss. The way at Negan was eager to kiss you proved to be a job well done after everything and you found yourself trying to catch your breath. You were still shaking and eager to still touch him, wanting to continue to prove to yourself that this was still real. “After having that tight little pussy, it feels like you were made for me. I’m not going to give that up…”

“Good,” you responded happily, sliding your hand down the side of his face to take in the closeness of him. “I think this is the best bonding the two of us have had yet daddy.”

“Bonding,” Negan repeated with a snort, clearly amused with your reaction. “Right. I’m eager to see the other ways the two of us can bond.”

“We better get started on that,” you chuckled, leaning in to kiss Negan again. God, how much you loved kissing him after waiting as long as you did. While this definitely was something you always had wanted, you could only imagine how weird this would make things once your mother finally came home again. That was the last thing you wanted right now though and you were going to take advantage of Negan while you still could.

\---

“Jesus,” Negan’s deep breaths pressed in against the back of your neck while he laid behind you on the couch in the living room. His hands were on your hips and you still found his body inside of you after you had managed to get him to have sex with you again after breakfast. You lost count with how many times you had actually managed to get him to do what you wanted during the middle of the night, but fuck, you were loving it. “You are going to be the death of me.”

“Let’s hope not, I would miss that big cock too much,” you teased, scratching your nails over his hairy thighs causing him to groan. The sound of someone knocking on the door was heard and you let out a nervous sound. “Shit.”

“What?” Negan moaned deeply when you pulled yourself from him and scrambled to the floor. Your legs gave out on you a bit. Your body was aching from all it had gone through with Negan, but you could feel your heart pounding inside of your chest. “What’s wrong?”

“What time is it?” you gasped, reaching for Negan’s boxer briefs, tossing them to him.

“Ten thirty,” Negan answered with confusion and you let out a nervous sound, quickly pulling your clothes back on. “Why are you freaking out?”

“It’s my father,” you informed him and Negan let out an amused sound, brushing his long fingers through his thick hair. Negan sat there on the couch and you found yourself desperate to get dressed, but Negan still stayed seated on the couch naked. “What are you doing?”

“He can wait. He’s made you wait plenty of times,” Negan reminded her, letting out a tense breath when he finally did get up and pulled the material up his legs. You almost fell and Negan caught you while your hands settled in over the center of his chest. “Your thighs are going to hurt for a while. I suggest you take it easy. You’ve kind of been fucked raw in the last few hours.”

“Negan,” you gasped realizing that he wasn’t being as quiet as you would have wished he would have been knowing that your father was outside of the door. “My dad…”

“Oh, right,” Negan rolled his eyes and let out an amused sound while you tried to pull yourself together. Moving for the door, you pulled it open and saw your father slowly moving into the house. Negan stood there in his boxer briefs, his hands resting proudly at his hips. “Rick! How fucking nice it is to see you buddy.”

“Negan,” Rick eyed him over making you let out a nervous sound. There was an uncomfortable silence that fell between all of you as you reached out to touch your father’s arms, pulling his gaze away from Negan. “Why aren’t you ready sweetheart?”

“I made breakfast for us. Your daughter had someone try to break into her room the other night and I thought it’d be for the best if I gave her a breakfast that would start her day off right,” Negan lied, but he sure was proud in the way that he was lying. “Why don’t you go get dressed sweetheart and daddy will wait for you.”

You nervously headed back to your bedroom and left the door open to make sure that you could hear your father and Negan in case something was said. You heard Rick ask Negan if he should have been as underdressed as he was and Negan told him to mind his own fucking business, but that was pretty much it. When you finally made your way out, you went to carefully follow your father toward the door before Negan called out to you.

“Aren’t you going to say goodbye to daddy?” Negan slurred making you crack a smile as you looked down toward the ground and then looked back over your shoulder at him. Nodding, you turned on your heel and moved across the room to wrap your arms around his shoulders, holding him close. The way in which Negan hugged you was definitely a dig at your father and you could tell it. “Make sure you have her back by dinner. I made plans to take her out since her mother is gone.”

“Daddy?” Rick almost questioned making you clear your throat uncomfortably as you slowly pulled away from Negan and shot him an amused smirk. “Since when have you been calling him that?”

“Oh, it’s kind of a new thing,” Negan insisted with an amused breath, folding his arms out in front of his chest. “They both call me daddy now.”

Rick let out a frustrated breath and you stood before your father knowing that Negan was almost baiting your father since they had somewhat of a feud going on since he had started taking your mother out. Negan’s hazel eyes were hooked on Rick and you could feel the tension in the air.

“Be good to your daughter Rick because if you aren’t…” Negan backstepped toward the hallway, “both your girls are going to belong to me, if they don’t already.”

“Listen you…” your father’s face flushed over with red and you let out a tight laugh, reaching up to press your hand in over his chest to keep him where he was. “Let it go.”

“See you later sweetheart,” Negan winked and you felt the warmth at your core pooling again. Negan was teasing you along with your father and you actually found yourself loving it. “Prepare yourself for quite a meal when you get back. We’re going to stuff that mouth of yours…”

“I can’t wait,” you hummed and urged your father back toward the door, “see you then.”

“I don’t know who that son of a bitch thinks he is,” you heard your father going on a rant once you made it outside with him and you found yourself amused. This was a day you were supposed to spend with your father, but you found yourself more excited to make it back to Negan. After everything that happened you knew that nothing would ever be the same again and you honestly couldn’t wait.


End file.
